


lazy

by fouri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouri/pseuds/fouri
Summary: Kageyama and Oikawa, in the morning.





	lazy

"This is nice," Oikawa murmured against his chest and heard Tobio chuckle lightly.

"More than just nice," he said almost to himself. His fingers continued to massage Oikawa's back. He glanced up at him.

"You're right, Tobio-chan. So right it's almost annoying."

"How much longer do we have?"

"Till your morning run?"

Oikawa smirked. Tobio could never skip even one. But he thought of tagging along now.

"Well.. before it gets too sunny, we would have about an hour."

Tobio grinned. "Just enough time for another round."

"Maybe I won't plan on letting you leave that quickly."

Tobio kissed him back. Maybe he could skip his exercise just this time.


End file.
